With the continuous development of LCDs (liquid crystal displays), the user's quality requirements of the panel display is getting higher and higher.
In the conventional white backlight module, its luminescence principle is to utilize a blue light-emitting diode (LED) to excite yellow phosphors and its color gamut saturation value as defined by the National Television Standards Committee (NTSC) is about 60%˜80%. In order to enhance the NTSC value, the blue light LED is currently used to excite the nanoscale quantum dots, which can make the NTSC value more than 100%, and the quality of the display panel can be achieved through the quantum effect.
Currently, the quantum dots are usually encased in a strip for protecting the quantum dots. However, the conventional strip of the quantum dots (QD) is fixed relatively firmly; due to the space of installation position of the QD strip being narrow, the conventional QD strip can be inconvenient to be replaced and easily damaged.
Thus, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device to solve the problems of the prior art.